


If chaos were a place

by piercouffaine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piercouffaine/pseuds/piercouffaine
Summary: The snapped avengers try to find their way out of the soul stone (or wherever they are after dying) and peter tries to help
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 50





	If chaos were a place

**Author's Note:**

> Found this on Pinterest and decided to turn it into a story. Ik that they probably didn’t remember being in the soul stone (or wherever they went after being snapped), but I like this idea.

It’s been four months. Everyone was tired. The funny thing about … wherever they were was that exhaustion was real. Over the first few days, it hit everyone, the overwhelming urge to shut your eyes, calm your mind, and sleep. 

However, everyone was too scared to rest. The unpredictability of this place did not make for a peaceful setting. 

Wherever the team was, they were separated from anyone else who died in the snap. Probably better that way, without the screams and cries of five trillion other souls. 

After a few more days, people craved sleep. But they discovered that even when exhaustion pushed fear out of their minds, they still couldn’t fall asleep. See a nap, even just ‘resting your eyes’, was not possible wherever they were. Perhaps because they weren’t alive, they couldn’t do what the living could. That theory was the most plausible, except for the fact that they could still yell. 

A few weeks after being snapped, they decided that they needed to find a way out of their confinement, instead of waiting to be rescued. They created plan after plan, each failing spectacularly. No one could control their frustration, so they let it out. All in the form of yelling. 

“I don’t care if you’ve already tried it, maybe you tried it wrong.”  
That was Quill. He seemed to think that whatever he said was right, and that everyone should follow his lead. By this point, even his Guardians were tired of him.

“Are you insinuating that I did something wrong? Take a look at all your failed attempts. They’re worse than all of ours combined.”  
Doctor Strange. He was analytical, quite the opposite of Peter Quill. His attempts, though few, had been the most successful. In other words, didn’t come crashing down on everyone. 

“This argument is pointless. Everything we do is pointless. We’re never getting out of here so we might as well accept it.”  
Bucky Barnes. He gave up a week in, but he still attends the countless meetings held to discuss plans, if only to yell at everyone about how they’re wrong.   
“The longer you spend arguing, the longer everyone else has to suffer hearing it.”

“Shut up Buck, at least we’re trying, You just sit and sulk every time.”   
And there it is. The beginning Sam and Bucky’s argument. Every time they meet to make a plan, Bucky pisses Sam off and they yell at each other for a few hours. 

Peter Parker decided to jump in with his idea, if only to delay the oncoming storm, “maybe we should see if Wanda can get us out. I mean her powers came from an infinity stone and clearly wherever we are is related to them so-”

Sam cut him off, “stop Peter. Just stop. This is an actual issue, not some word problem for you to solve. We don’t need help from some fifteen year old kid.”  
“Sixteen,” he mumbled back.  
“What?” It was Bucky this time, the only one with the super soldier senses to even notice Peter said something. 

“I’m sixteen. It’s my birthday today.”  
And with that, he walked out leaving Strange sympathetic, Quill confused, Sam guilty, and Bucky mad at Sam. Well, he was always mad at Sam.


End file.
